1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data protection technology for computer devices (e.g. mouse, optical pen, touchpad and touch screen, etc.), and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed to prevent the input data of computer pointing devices from being obtained by on-screen logging software.
2. Description of Related an Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Computer products are utilized in such a manner that on-screen keyboard is often used to input accounts and passwords in addition to data input via a physical keyboard. Yet, existing on-screen logging software enables logging of the computer screen to obtain data input by on-screen keyboard, leading to leakage of important secrets of the users.
In view of prevailing computer-related encryption technologies and products, though anti-logging encryption products and file encryption software have been launched, the current encryption products cannot yet solve the aforementioned problem of logging against on-screen keyboard, so the users important secrets are still exposed to possible leakage due to imperfect anti-logging functions. For example, the prior art is provided with a virtual keyboard activated during login to the system server. Each of the key is composed of 16 images, which are presented by quick screening, allowing to watch every keyed word using the visual reaction with retentive power. The keying positions will be updated upon clicking. So, only fragmentary images could be acquired by the logging procedure when capturing the screen by clicking the keys. However, since the keying positions are often changed, such an on-screen anti-logging method makes it difficult and time-consuming for identification by the users. Moreover, such a virtual keyboard system is applied in a limited range since it must be provided by the system operators. Furthermore, such on-screen anti-logging method may also be exposed to hackers by virtue of an improved on-screen logging means. Another CAPTCHA dynamic text code system allows the users to select the pass graph and the capturing rule for the lower dynamic words. Such anti-logging technology could avoid the attack from keyboard logging and asterisk password removal, but when the on-screen capturing procedures have taken multiple login pictures, the pass graphs and capturing rule could also be composed by the hackers.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.